Of Sorceresses and Chocobos
by PistachioGirl
Summary: Well, the time compression ended up not working out as planned, so some of their decendents will have to help change things back to the way they were supposed to be. FF8FF7 cross.
1. Prolouge It was a dark time

It was a dark time, for the sorceress had been awakened by the very people who were supposed to be guarding against her. Their minds were so easily corrupted, much like their arrogant blond-haired ancestor before them, weak blooded, weak minded fools, believing that they could stand before one such as she…the very one who had taken their forefather as a puppet knight for herself giving him his 'Romantic dream' pitiful, such weak beasts. No longer will these pests stand before her and keep her trapped here in space awaiting time…her time had come.

The battle was going badly, no, badly would be too kind of a work, they were dying, being eradicated by the sorceress and no one could top them. Timus dropped down next to another fallen seed and turned him over onto his back, dead, a large cut through his abdomen; he sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, getting it bloody. He brushed off his knees and stood up, slicing into another Galbadian soldier with his gunblade. The air behind him stirred and he swung his blade around behind him and he almost fell over himself. He had almost hit Kita, who blocked his blow with her staff.

"Come on Timus, gather who you can, the sorceress is too strong, we need to pull back." She tried pulling him back away from the battle, but he shrugged her off.

"No Ki, not this time, I won't go down in history as a coward. This is our dream, MY dream, I won't let my families honor fall any further."

"Timus, we're going to die if we stay here, not even the guardians are around to help us any longer."

"NOT SO CHILD…" The two of them looked around in confusion as the area around them became dark, and no fighting could be heard. 'Ki, where are you' Timus searched around with his arms trying to find her, and brushed the fabric of her sleeve and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and kept a hold of her hand.

"WE ARE NOT DEAD YET MY CHILD, BUT HAVE HOPE…"

"What do you mean?"

"WE ARE FADING…THE POWER THAT BINDS US TO THIS PLANE IS WEAKENING…THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO PREVENT THIS CHAOS…"

"What is it guardian, we will do anything to stop this madness." Said Kita. Timus pulled her arm around to where she was facing him and he grabbed both her shoulders.

"No, Kita, what are you saying."

"Timus…" she looked up at him, almost seeing his dark blue eyes. "…This world, our world, is being destroyed, we have to do whatever we can to protect it, we ARE SeeDs after all." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, how can we help." He turned to the area where the voices were coming from, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"…TO END THE CHAOS, ONE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO BEFORE THE COMPRESSMENT…"

"Compressment…you mean…" The train of thought that Kita was on made Timus gasp, the time compression, back to the beginning where his ancestor had, he had…almost brought on the destruction of the world. He closed his eyes still ashamed, she saw this and grabbed his free hand and gently squeezed it.

"YES CHILD, ONE NEEDS TO RETURN THIS TIME TO WHAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE…TO GO BACK TO WHEN WE GUARDIANS WERE NOT GUARDIANS…YOU WILL BE GUIDED BY ONE ALMOST OLDER THAN I…BUT ONLY ONE MAY GO…CHOOSE QUICKLY BEFORE WE LOOSE WHAT POWER WE HAVE LEFT ON THIS PLANE."

"Choose," he said, "You mean between the two of us?"

"YES…CHOOSE QUICKLEY, THE TRINE DRAWS NEAR." He felt Kita tense up under his arm.

"Timus…"

"No Ki, I wont let you."

"Timus, I must."

"No, Kita, I wont let you go; otherwise you will be lost to me forever." She pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"Timus," She raised his chin so that he would look into her gray blue eyes instead of at the ground. "Timmie, if I don't go, you and I both will not survive, the people here won't survive,"

"Ki," He protested. She quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Timus, you were my first love," she gently kisses him on his cheek. "If I can protect you, then my life will not be in vain."

"But, you can't go."

"Timus, listen to me. Your place is here, we've always known that crazy things tend to happen in my family, think of the Commander, how crazy is that, and they have always worked out in the end. Trust me, let me go." He slowly nodded; no words could escape from his throat as he fought back tears.

"I don't know why it has to be like this, but goodbye Timus, remember me." She looked up at the blackness. "I'm ready."

"QUICKLY, INTO THE PORTAL…" She pulled her shoulders back and walked through the gate as confidently as she could so that he couldn't see the tears going down her cheeks. After she went into the portal, he tried running after her, but it fell apart, disrupted by another blast of magic that penetrate the area by the sorceress.

"no….Ki…please, be safe."

"THIS IS NOT THE END YOUNG ONE, ONLY THE BEGINNING."

I don't own any part of FF8 or FF7 but the other characters are mine. If you don't like it, deal with it, if you do, please review, I'm just trying to get this idea out of my head so I dont know how it will turn out but I'm already working on the next chapter...chocobos beware.


	2. Me, My Chocobo and the Rookie

2nd chapter 'Of Sorceresses and Chocobos

**Me, my chocobo and the rookie**

The Chocobo ran through the trees on his morning run, enjoying the peaceful quiet on the Northern Continent…well; it _was_ peaceful until a huge bang nearly startled him out of his feathers. He shook himself "Wark?" and strode over toward the noise, whatever it is, they were in _his_ forest and they shouldn't be there. In surprise he cocked his head to the side, 'what is this?' And walked slowly up to a tree where a small lump was laying and stared down at it, cocking his head the other way. "Warkk?"

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!" wailed whatever was lying there in the rags.

"Waaarrkkk!" He flew up startled, dropping feathers as he rand around. "Wark…wark...Wark!" He stopped and tried to preen his ruffled fathers, glaring sideways at the thing.

"Gah." A small fist wove around in the air holding one of the Chocobo's green feathers, giggling and burbling happily. He was stunned for a second and then walked over nodding to himself… 'Oh, a human chicobo.' He leaned down over the chicobo.

"Wark." The chicobo cooed up at him and grabbed at his beak. 'What funny feathers, all light brown and dark brown, and just on its head. Hmm, maybe it will grow out of it.' "Wark…Warkkk." He picked up the bundle in his beak and walked back to his home. Maybe that ancient will know what to do with this.

And time goes on…

The Chocobo Mage blinked again as he starred down at… 'I know what it is… I remember, it's a goblin…no no, a baby, yes, it's a baby.' Well, he decided to keep it and put it in one of the baskets that lined the wall by the fireplace as the infant was still waving around one of the Mountain Chocobos green feathers.

…and further still…

Chocobo glanced down at his charge as it crawled after a yellow butterfly drifting around the flowers outside. The chicobo had grown quite quickly over the past six months, and it always seemed to have some of its feathers stuck in its hair. The chicobo pulled itself up onto the side of a tree root trying to balance on its unsteady legs and looked around. When it saw him it let go and wobbled toward the Chocobo with unsteady steps, until it stumbled and he ran over and it caught itself on his beak.

"Wark?" (_Are you okay?)_ The chicobo looked up at him with its grey blue eyes and then grinned.

"Wa…wark." (_Yes Papa)_. He picked his chicobo up by the back of its shirt and put it on his back going back on his walk as the chicobo giggled and clapped its hands.

…as time flows…

The child sad down again in front of the Chocobo Mage after the Chocobo had found her hiding up in a tree and forced her to come down to her lessons. She rolled her eyes and wiggled her loose tooth as he was showing her how to use a fire materia.

"Show me again." He used the materia and created a small fireball in his hand. She picked up hers and tried, focusing through it like he said that she should, but nothing happened. She dropped it back down on the floor and it rolled off to one side of her.

"Wark (_Oh!_)…I will never get this." She flopped herself down onto the floor and hit at it in frustration and suddenly a spark flew off her hand, smoking on the floor.

"Warrk?" (_What?_) She chirped, shocked as she watched the ember burn down.

"Mr. Mage, Mr. Mage…look." She pointed at the small burn mark. His eyebrows lifted up under his pointy purple hat.

"Try the materia again." She sighed and tried to use the materia, but it still just sat there like a rock in her palm. "Now without." She pointed her hand, thinking of how mad she had been at not creating a fire, and a small fireball flew off her hand into the fireplace.

"Warrr…" she whistled, "…I did it, I did it…" she danced around wildly, her feathers shaking around in her hair. The Chocobo Mage shook his head at his wayward student.

…no body knows…

"Warr…wark wark waark wark war warrak?" (_Papa, why am I so different?)_ She quietly squawked into the downy feathers on his neck. His chicobo was growing up way too fast, she was already almost up to his shoulder and her hair was down to her mid back in a bunch of wild braids, feathers woven into some. It had been almost thirteen years since he had adopted her as his chicobo.

"Warkk war war waak." (_Not different, special.)_

"Waak?" (_Special?)_

"Wa…war warkk…wark warkkak…wark wark." (_Yes, my chicobo. I have presents for you, learn to use them.)_ The Chocobo picked up a golden armband with one slot filled with a red summon materia. After she put it onto her upper arm, it shrunk down to cling to it and he picked up a strange bronze colored staff. She held it and looked up at him in confusion.

"Waarkk?" (_What is it?)_

"Warrk war waark wark wark. Wark wark, warrk warwark waark wark wark." (_A weapon the ancient found in some ruins. Press the button and it will become a double bladed staff.)_ She pressed the button and two foot long blades came out of the ends, her eyes gleamed as she spun it around a little. 'Cool.'

"Waark war." _(Thank you Papa)_ she cooed to him, and hugged his neck digging her fingers into his soft down and then strapped the weapon onto her back and took of to thank the Chocobo Mage.

'_Such a strange chicobo_.'

…that things are bound…

The sun was just pulling over the horizon, showing a young woman practicing with a double bladed staff sparring against her shadow, her knee length braid swung around behind her like a second weapon studded with green chocobo feathers handing near the top of the braid. The Chocobo Mage watched his student who had gone further than he thought that she would have ever been able to, especially using her non materia magic, amazingly, once she had seen a type of magic, she could perform that power after a few tries. She goes in the mornings now with the Mountain Chocobo to make sure that their tiny valley was safe from monsters, but this child had been with them for seventeen years and was more chocobo than human, he doubted that she would ever be able to go back to her own kind.

…to change…

Chocobo was worried. Something was just setting his feathers on end, something he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop.

…as all things…

Clouds hung thick around the Shinra helicopter as it tried to navigate through the thick mist. The pilot looked over his shoulder back at the messy looking teenager lounging on his couch playing with his electro rod, and at a very serious looking black man with shads who kept on staring out the window at the rising mountains. 'Shit!' He veered the chopper to the right to avoid a large peak, throwing the passengers around in the back, Shades pulled himself back up into a sitting position and leaned down and picked up the boy by the back of his suit and threw him back up onto his seat.

"Get up rookie."

"Aw, come on Rude, you didn't have to throw me around you know." Whined the red headed boy with a small pony tail and two red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Quiet." He went back to staring out the window as the teen crossed his arms and sulked.

"Sir, there is too heavy of ground cover, permission to rise to 2,000 feet."

"No, we are nearing the location, keep going."

"Yes sir." They landed on the base of a large mountain with an opening up on one of the cliff faces that had a sheer drop down onto shattered rock, splintered like spears, death would be almost certain if they fell.

"Come on Reno." Called Rude, walking up toward the mountain.

"We have to go up THAT?" He starred up at the mountain with his jaw dropping.

"Stay here." Rude told the pilot, and started up the face, grabbing onto hand and foot holds and hoisting himself up.

"Come on rookie, your in the TURKS now, you do it or you die, no pulling cold chicken anymore."

"Hey, come on I aint a chicken," Reno started pulling up onto the rocks. "Bring it on."

The sun was just setting over the trees as Reno pulled himself out of the cave and down the rock face knocking small rocks down ahead of him and Rude followed a little slower carrying a pack on his back. When they were sitting in the helicopter waiting for the pilot to finish starting up the engine, Reno grabbed the pack to see what it was that was inside, Rude tried to get it back from him but his PHS started to go off… 'Tweedle tweedle tweedle…tweedle tweedle…' "Rude….yes sir…yes we have the artifact…no…" he starred at Reno for a second who was flopped over his cushion snoring while using the pack as a pillow. "…no trouble…yes sir…Junon sir…affirmative." He closed his PHS and stuck it in his suit.

"Head to Junon." He called to the pilot.

"Yes sir."

Night fell and as they were passing over another mountainous area, the fog grew thicker and the winds picked up, tossing the chopper slightly. Reno snorted and sat up a little. "Wha...?" Suddenly the chopper shook so severely the door flew open as it swung around in the turbulence and Reno and the pack went flying out the door, being closer to the exit and disappeared into the mist before Rude could get a hold of him. As the flight leveled out, Rude closed the door and pulled out his PHS…

"Sir. We have a problem."

…Do.

/I know, I know, a really strange chapter, but I had to get this idea out of my head. Any of you other writers probably feel the same way sometimes. To clear up some of the confusion, no the girl is not part chocobo, the ancient is not Aeris, her weapon, think of some of the weapons that Zidane has in FF9 but only a little longer and thinner, oh, and each of these segments is a different time frame cause our little chicobo has to grow up, doesn't she.

/And I don't own FF7 or FF8, just these crazy ideas and characters of mine.


End file.
